Wind of Love
by Little Kyung Kyung
Summary: Lebih baik mengungkapkannya karena itu dapat membuat perasaan terasa lebih lega walaupun terkadang setelah mengungkapkannya ada berbagai hal yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Semua orang bisa mencintai siapa saja karena cinta tak pernah salah tapi cinta tak dapat di paksakan dan cinta juga tak harus memiliki. Kyungsoo-Sehun-Kai-Luhan
1. Chapter 1

Wind of Love

-Kyungsoo

-Sehun

-Kai

-Luhan

Lebih baik mengungkapkannya karena itu dapat membuat perasaan terasa lebih lega walaupun terkadang setelah mengungkapkannya ada berbagai hal yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Semua orang bisa mencintai siapa saja karena cinta tak pernah salah tapi cinta tak dapat di paksakan dan cinta juga tak harus memiliki.

"Akhirnya kita bisa istirahat juga" ucap Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk yang berada di dorm EXO

"Hyung aku lapar" ucap Kai dan Sehun bersamaan pada orang yang berbeda. Kai berucap seperti itu pada Lay sedangkan Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memasak" ucap Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya

"Biar aku temani" Sehun berdiri mengikuti Kyungsoo, meninggalkan member EXO yang lainnya

"Makanan sudah siap" teriak Sehun dari ruang makan. Member EXO pun langsung menuju ruang makan setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun

"Aku tak mau makan jika Kyungsoo hyung yang memasak. Masakannya tak enak" ucap Kai setelah duduk di kursinya

"Kalau begitu kau tak usah makan saja" ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh sambil terus memakan Fried Chicken buatan Kyungsoo

"Aku mau pesan makan di luar saja"

"Kau mau memesan Fried Chicken kan ?" tanya Chen.. Kai hanya mengganggu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chen

"Untuk apa kau memesannya jika di depanmu ada yang kau mau ? Rasanya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Fried Chicken yang biasa kau pesan" ucap Chen sambil menggigit Fried Chicken-nya

Kai masih tetap membeku di tempatnya tanpa berniat untuk memakan makanan kesukaannya. Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Ternyata yang menempel di bibirnya itu Fried Chicken. Kai menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyodorkan Fried Chicken itu dan ternyata yang melakukan itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat Kai melihatnya kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyuruh Kai untuk memakannya. Kai pun menggigit Fried Chicken yang disodorkan Kyungsoo. Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap ?" tanya Suho pada semuanya

"Sepertinya masih ada seorang lagi yang masih berada dalam mimpi indahnya. Dia selalu saja seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa masih kurang 1 orang. Suho melihat ke arah semua member dan dia tahu siapa yang yang masih belum ada di sini..

"Kyung, apa kau bisa membantuku untuk membawanya ke sini secepat mungkin ?" ucap Suho sambil melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Tanpa bicara apapun Kyungsoo berjan ke kamarnya-dan kamar Kai-

"Kai ayo cepat bangun. Kita sudah sangat terlambat" sambil mengguncang badan Kai. Kai hanya membalikkan badannya menandakan ia tak mau bangun.

Kai memang member yang paling sulit untuk dibangunkan. Kyungsoo sudah hafal kelakuan Kai yang satu ini jadi dia mengeluarkan jurus jitunya untuk membangunkan Kai

"KAI-YA BANGUN !" teriak Kyungsoo tepat di telinga Kai dan membuat Kai terlonjak kaget

"Kyungsoo hyung ah" "Bisakah hyung membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih lembut ?"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan lembut tetapi kau tetap tak mau bangun. Ayo cepat semua sudah menunggumu" sambil menarik paksa Kai yang masih berada di tempat tidur

"Hyung biarkan aku mengganti pakaian. Aku janji tidak akan lebih dari 5 menit"

Kyungsoo pun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kai dan meninggalkan Kai

Selama perjalanan Sehun selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo seolah-olah jika ia membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian maka ia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Sehun" ucap Kai pada Luhan

"Apa yang aneh ? Aku rasa ia biasa saja"

"Beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia sering sekali bersama Kyungsoo hyung. Apa hubungan hyung dengannya baik-baik saja ?"

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksud ? Aku tak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya"

"Bukannya selama ini hyung berpacaran dengannya ?"

"Kata siapa ? Aku tak berpacaran dengannya"

"Lalu kenapa selama ini banyak sekali poster-poster yang bertuliskan HUNHAN COUPLE ?"

"Itu mereka yang membuatnya bukan aku atau pun Sehun. Mereka yang selalu memasangkanku dengannya"

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan hyung padanya ?"

"Biasa-biasa saja"

"Jadi kedekatan hyung dengannya selama ini apa ? Bukankah hyung menyukainya ?"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku saja. Toh sudah ada orang yang kusukai sejak dulu" ucap Luhan penuh senyuman

"Jangan -jangan kau tak suka melihat mereka bersama ?" Tanya Xiumin yang ternyata mendengar semua percakapan Kai dan Luhan. Keduanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Aku ? Atas dasar apa hyung bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Karena sedari tadi kau terus memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kau cemburu melihat Sehun terus saja bersama Kyungsoo ?"

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu hyung"

"Kau berbohong. Kau pasti menyukainya" Ucap Xiumin yang ingin membuat Kai mengakui perasaannya

"Aku tidak hyung" Ucap Kai yang mulai kesal. Tanpa disadari ada perubahan raut muka yang terlihat kecewa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan sejak tadi ?" Tanya Lay yang menghampiri mereka.. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mau memberitahukannya hingga akhirnya Xiumin berdiri dari kursinya dan berbisik pada Lay.

"Oh jadi itu yang sedari tadi kalian ributkan. Tak ada salahnya jika kau mengatakan perasaanmu sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain"

"Aku tidak hyung" Ucap Kai yang mulai malas dengan pembahasan mereka

"Ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya Kai, dengan seperti itu kau akan merasa jauh lebih lega"

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Lay" Tambah Xiumin. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar menandakan bahwa dia tidak mau membahas ini lagi

"Sudahlah Lay dan Xiumin hyung, kita tidak usah membahas ini lagi. Kai sepertinya tertekan dengan percakapan ini" Akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara setelah lama bungkam

"Kyungie-ya" Panggil Sehun

"Hmm ?" Sambil menengok ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi bersandar pada bahunya

"Kenapa mereka berisik sekali ? Aku tak bisa tidur" Ucap Sehun manja

"Entahlah. Pakai ini saja agar kau tak mendengar keributan yang mereka buat" Kyungsoo menyodorkan earphone miliknya. Sehun pun langsung memakainya.

Siang ini mereka berada di salah satu stasiun radio untuk wawancara singkat dan selama di sana Sehun selalu berada di dekat Kyungsoo entah itu di samping atau di belakangnya. Sehun seakan tak memberikan kesempatan kepada member lain berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo

"Hyung aku lapar" Ucap Sehun sambil memperlihatkan aegyonya pada Kyungsoo

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah dapat makanan ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah Sehun

"Aku tak memakannya"

"Kenapa ?"

"Rasanya tak enak" Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun

"Kau mau makan apa ? Biar aku buatkan"

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Kyung. Kau sudah cukup lelah hari ini dan kau butuh istirahat" Ucap Suho

"Tidak apa hyung, ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Setelah ini aku pasti akan langsung istirahat" Sambil memandang Suho dengan senyum indahnya

"Jadi kau ingin aku buatkan apa ?" Beralih menatap Sehun

"Terserah hyung saja. Apapun yang akan hyung buatkan aku pasti akan memakannya"

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sehun sesuatu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyungsoo sudah kembali lagi ke ruang santai sambil membawa 1 buah piring

"Ini, makanlah" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan piring yang ia bawa pada Sehun

"Gomawo hyung" Sehun langsung melahap makanan yang Kyungsoo buatkan untuknya

"Hyung apa kau masih akan terus di situ dan tidak istirahat ?" Tanya Kai yang sudah berasa di depan pintu kamarnya dan Kyungsoo

"Ah, kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul" Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mereka dan menutup pintunya

"Sehunie, aku masuk duluan ya. Segeralah beristirahat" Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar setiap perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan merahasiakan hubungan kalian ?"

"Mereka tidak akan terus merahasiakannya. Benar kan Sehun ?" Komentar Lay atas pertanyaan Suho dan kembali bertanya pada Sehun

"Maksud hyung ?" Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Lay dan Suho bicarakan

"Sampai kapan kau dan Kyungsoo akan menyembunyikan hubungan kalian? Bahkan kalian tidak ingin kami mengetahuinya"

"Hubungan seperti apa yang Suho hyung maksud ?"

"Kau fikir aku dan Lay tidak mengetahuinya ?"

"Bukan bermaksud menyembunyikannya hyung hanya saja" Sehun meletakkan piring yang ia pegang ke atas meja dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya

"Hanya saja aku takut jika di luar sana banyak yang tidak setuju dengan hubunganku dan Kyungsoo hyung" Suho dan Lay masih menatap Sehun walaupun Sehun sudah menjelaskan mengapa ia merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo

"Kau takut jika banyak fansmu yang merasa kecewa karena kau tidak berpacaran dengan Luhan melainkan dengan Kyungsoo ?" Tanya Lay setelah terjadi keheningan dalam waktu singkat. Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lay

"Mereka pasti akan mendukung hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo jika mereka benar-benar fansmu, aku yakin itu" Ucap Lay untuk meyakinkan Sehun

"Jika mereka benar-benar fansmu mereka akan mendukung semua yang kau lakukan jika itu dapat membuatmu senang. Mereka hanya fansmu dan seharusnya mereka tidak berhak mengatur dengan siapa kau harus berpacaran" Sambung Suho

"Hati tidak bisa di paksa untuk mencintai seseorang, jadi biarkan hati juga yang memilih siapa yang pantas untuk di cintai" Lanjut Lay

"Jika kau memang yakin dengan perasaanmu terhadap Kyungsoo pertahankan itu. Jangan pernah dengar kata orang" Tambah Lay

"Kalau begitu ayo kita istirahat, ini sudah semakin malam dan aku yakin kita semua sudah sangat lelah untuk hari ini" ucap Suho yang sudah sangat lelah karena kesibukan mereka hari ini

"Besok jadwal kita cukup padat jadi istirahatlah dengan cukup" Setelah itu Suho, Lay, dan Sehun meninggalkan ruang santai dan menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing

"Hunie kau mau ikut denganku ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kemana ?" "Bioskop. Ada film yang ingin aku tonton"

"Sebenarnya aku mau hanya saja aku sudah membuat janji untuk pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Lay hyung, Suho hyung, dan Tao hyung"

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja bersama mereka, mungkin lain kali baru kita pergi bersama" "Mianhae hyung. Aku sungguh sangat ingin pergi bersamamu"

"Gwenchana Sehunie"

"Sehun ayo kita pergi" Teriak Chanyeol

"Ah ne hyung" Balas Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Kyungie sampai bertemu nanti" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa hyung masih di sini ?" Kyungsoo langsung melihat ke sumber suara tersebut yang berasal dari belakangnya dan ia mendapati Kai sedang memandangnya

"Kenapa kau masih di sini ? Kau tak ikut pergi bersama mereka ?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik

"Karena aku melihat hyung masih di sini jadi aku menunggumu hyung. Mereka tak mengajakku pergi"

"Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana ?"

"Mungkin aku hanya kembali ke dorm dan beristirahat. Hyung ingin langsung kembali ke dorm ?"

"Aniya. Aku mau ke bioskop, ada film yang sangat ingin aku tonton. Kau mau ikut bersamaku ?" Kai mengangguk dengan semangat menanggapi ajakan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, apa hyung yang menaruh cookies-cookies itu dalam tasku ?" Tanya Kai saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju bioskop

"Ne, aku sengaja menaruhnya karena aku tahu kau suka memakan cookies saat dalam perjalanan seperti ini. Apa kau menyukainya ?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis dan itu membuatku ingin memakannya terus dan terus"

"Jika kau menyukainya, kemungkinan besar Sehun juga menyukainya"

"Sehun ?"

"Iya, aku juga memasukan cookies-cookies itu ke dalam tas Sehun"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, rona bahagia yang ada di wajah Kai hilang dalam sekejap karena ia fikir hanya ia yang mendapat cookies-cookies itu. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kai karena Ia terus tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Setelah itu tak ada yang memulai percakapan sehingga menimbulkan keheningan yang cukup panjang hingga mereka tiba di depan gedung bioskop.

Saat berjalan memasuki bioskop smartphone Kyungsoo berbunyi menandakan kalau ada yang meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sedang di mana ?" Tanya Suho setelah panggilannya di angkat

"Aku sedang berada di bioskop hyung" "Kau sendirian ? Apa perlu aku ke sana untuk menemanimu ?"

"Aku tidak sendirian hyung. Hyung tidak perlu repot-repot ke sini untuk menemaniku, lebih baik hyung bersenang-senang saja dengan yang lainnya"

"Kau bersama siapa Kyungsoo-ah ?"

"Aku pergi bersama Kai. Kenapa hyung tak mengajaknya tadi ?"

"Kukira Kai sudah memiliki janji dengan Luhan hyung dan yang lainnya jadi aku tidak mengajaknya"

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya hyung. Filmnya sudah akan mulai. Bersenang-senanglah dengan yang lainnya hyung"

"Kau juga bersenang-senanglah. Sampai bertemu di dorm. Pay pay" Ucap Suho mengakhiri panggilannya.

Karena Suho menggunakan pengeras suara saat menelpon Kyungsoo, raut wajah Sehun berubah setelah mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo pergi bersama Kai.

'Seharusnya aku yang pergi bersama Kyungie bukan Kkamjong itu' Batin Sehun. Sehun menjadi sangat pendiam namun tak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

Saat Sehun dan yang lainnya tiba di dorm, Sehun langsung mencari apakah Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang ia cari ternyata belum pulang. Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur agar ia dapat melupakan kalau Kyungsoo pergi bersama Kai.

TBC.. Please review


	2. Wind of Love Chapter 2

**Wind of Love**

Cast :

-Kyungsoo

-Sehun

-Kai

-Luhan

-All member EXO

**Lebih baik mengungkapkannya karena itu dapat membuat perasaan terasa lebih lega walaupun terkadang setelah mengungkapkannya ada berbagai hal yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Semua orang bisa mencintai siapa saja karena cinta tak pernah salah tapi cinta tak dapat di paksakan dan cinta juga tak harus memiliki**.

_**'Seharusnya aku yang pergi bersama Kyungie bukan Kkamjong itu' Batin Sehun. Sehun menjadi sangat pendiam namun tak ada yang menyadari hal itu.**_

_**Saat Sehun dan yang lainnya tiba di dorm, Sehun langsung mencari apakah Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang ia cari ternyata belum pulang. Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur agar ia dapat melupakan kalau Kyungsoo pergi bersama Kai.**_

Chapter 2

Sudah hampir sebulan setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi ke bioskop. Ternyata kedekatan Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak berhenti, tapi terus berlanjut dari hari ke hari dengan intensitas kedekatan yang terus bertambah. Entah kenapa setelah Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo pergi ke bioskop bersama Kai, Sehun selalu ingin berada di dekat Kyungsoo agar Kai tidak bisa berdekatan lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa dengan kedekatan keduanya membuat hati seorang namja berkulit tan terus terusik dan merasa tak nyaman. Terkadang ia ingin berteriak agar namja berkulit putih itu menjauhi hyung yang ia sukai. Tapi apa hak namja berkulit tan itu untuk melarangnya ? Namja berkulit tan itu tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain hubungan antara hyung dan dongsaeng.

Seperti yang terlihat sekarang ini namja berkulit putih itu sedang mengganggu namja bermata bulat yang sedang asik dengan smartphonenya. Berkali-kali namja bermata bulat itu mengatakan kepada namja berkulit putih itu agar berhenti mengganggunya. Ucapan namja bermata bulat itu sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh namja berkulit putih itu dan namja berkulit putih itu terus mengganggu namja bermata bulat itu hingga akhirnya namja bermata bulat itu menyimpan smartphonenya dan beralih untuk memperhatikan namja berkulit putih itu.. Seketika itu pula namja berkulit putih itu menghentikan kejailannya karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari namja bermata bulat itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau ragukan ? Masih ingin mengelak ?" Tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Kai. Kai hanya diam tanpa tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya ?" Tanya Tao lagi

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kebaikannya" Tanpa melirik kearah Tao sedikit pun

"Aku tak tahu harus memberimu saran yang seperti apa"

"Aku mengerti hyung. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris hyung ?"

"Kami hanya berkomunikasi melalui ini" Ucap Tao sambil menggoyang-goyangkan smartphone yang ada di tangannya

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Kris hyung ?"

"Kabarnya baik-baik saja. Malah sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan film terbarunya"

"Sepertinya hyung senang dengan pilihan yang telah diambilnya"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang di depan mereka

"Hanya masalah hati hyung" jawab Tao

"Pasti tentang Kai yang belum mengakui perasaannya"

"Aku sarankan kau cari penggantinya saja" ucap Lay yang lewat di samping mereka

"Maksud hyung ?"

"Dia sudah-"

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun" Ucap Suho dari depan dan memotong perkataan Lay.

"Dia sudah menyukai orang lain" lanjut Lay

Sesaat sebelum turun Kai mengamati kerumunan orang yang sengaja menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan membawa berbagai macam poster mulai dari SuLay Couple, ChanBaek Couple, ChenMin Couple, KrisTao Couple, walaupun sekarang Kris bukan bagian dari mereka lagi, HunHan Couple, hingga akhirnya Kai memperlihatkan senyum menahannya ketika Ia melihat poster bertuliskan KaiSoo Couple.

"Kali ini gamenya berpasangan, jadi silakan mencari pasangan kalian" Ucap sang MC.

Suho memilih Lay untuk menjadi pasangannya dan di ikuti oleh pasangan ChanBaek, dan ChenMin. Momen ini di gunakan untuk Kai agar bisa 1 kelompok dengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tak menolaknya. Melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai 1 kelompok Sehun pun melangkah mendekati Luhan agar mereka 1 kelompok.

"Berhubung Tao tak mempunyai pasangan dia akan menemani saya di sini" Ucap sang MC setelah melihat semua berpasangan kecuali Tao

"Cara bermainnya adalah kalian harus memindahkan bola-bola ini dengan menjepitnya di antara kepala kalian. Yang paling banyak memindahkannya dalam waktu 2 menit adalah pemenangnya" Ucap sang MC menjelaskan cara bermainnya

"3, 2, 1 mulai" teriak sang MC memberi aba-aba.

Semua pasangan itu berjalan dengan cepat dan hati-hati agar bola yang ada di kepala mereka tidak terjatuh. Mereka semua berharap untuk menjadi pemenangnya karena mereka semua tidak ingin mendapat hukuman.

"Oke berhenti" ucap sang MC saat waktu sudah habis dan semuanya pun langsung berhenti. Saat mereka sudah berhenti semua sang MC dan Tao pun mulai menghitung bola-bola yang berhasil di kumpulkan oleh setiap kelompok.

"Pemenang game kali ini adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk Kai karena merasa sangat bahagia karena mereka yang menang. Pemandangan itu membuat hati 2 orang namja sangat kecewa. Kai yang menerima pelukan dari Kyungsoo pun merasa sangat kaget bercampur senang. Dan bagi yang kalah harus menggendong pasangannya 2 kali putaran pada tempat yang sudah di tentukan.

"Kyungie-ah" ucap Sehun cemberut

"Kenapa ?"

"Kenapa kau memeluknya ? Aku tak suka"

"Itu hanya refleks karena aku terlalu senang Sehunie"

"Jadi kau senang jika bersamanya ?"

"Aku senang jika bersama semuanya"

"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya"

"Kau marah Sehunie ?" Sambil melihat ke arah Sehun

"Ya aku marah." sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Sehun agar Sehun kembali menatapnya

"Mianhae Sehunie jika aku membuatmu marah. Tapi aku jauh lebih senang jika bersamamu" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah Sehun melihatnya

Selang beberapa detik setelah ucapannya, Kyungsoo mengecup singkat pipi Sehun agar Sehun tak marah lagi dengannya. Ucapan dan kecupan singkat Kyungsoo ternyata mampu membuat Sehun tak marah lagi dengannya. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan dan mendapat kecupan singkat dari Kyungsoo pun lantas mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo pun langsung merona seperti tomat

'Malam ini juga aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo hyung.. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi jika harus melihatnya terus berdekatan dengan Sehun' batin Kai. Kai terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar malam ini ia dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya

"Semuanya langsung istirahat karena besok kita ada acara pagi" ucap Suho saat mereka sudah sampai di dorm mereka. Beberapa dari mereka pun langsung memasuki kamar mereka.

"Hyung aku mau izin keluar sebentar" ucap Kai sambil menahan tangan Suho yang sudah ingin memasuki kamarnya

"Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku mau mengajak Kyungsoo hyung keluar sebentar"

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana malam-malam begini ? Apa tidak bisa besok pagi saja ?"

"Ayo lah hyung kali ini saja. Aku janji tidak akan lama-lama"

"Baiklah, hanya 1 jam. Oke ?"

"Gomawo hyung" Kemudian Kai langsung menuju ruang tamu untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pergi

"Hyung bisa kau temani aku keluar sebentar ?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Kemana ?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku janji hanya sebentar saja"

"Baiklah. Aku akan izin pada Suho hyung dulu"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Suho hyung dan ia memberikan kita waktu hanya 1 jam" Ucap Kai sambil menahan tangan Kyungsoo

Kai langsung saja mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke taman dekat dorm mereka. Selama perjalanan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara hingga akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kai ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat Kai

"A-aku sebenarnya.. Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana hyung" Sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena ia tak berani menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kai mengambil nafas berulang kali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kyungsoo masih setia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kai sambil terus menatap wajahnya hingga akhirnya Kai melanjutkan perkataannya

"Aku sangat senang dengan semua perhatian hyung padaku. Setiap aku berada di dekat hyung aku merasa tenang dan jantungku terus berdegup sangat kencang. Tapi saat aku melihatmu dekat dengan yang lain hatiku merasa sakit" Kai berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Kyungsoo masih setia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kai

"Saranghaeyo Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Kai sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo sangat kaget dengan pengakuan Kai padanya karena selama ini ia berfikir bahwa Kai hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung

"Aku harap hubungan kita tidak hanya sebatas hubungan antara hyung dan dongsaeng saja, aku ingin hyung menjadi namjachinguku" Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Setelah mendengar perkataan Kai barusan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kai. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai perkataannya

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau meyukaiku, aku fikir selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai hyungmu" Masih memusatkan pandangannya pada pepohonan yang ada di depannya

"Mianhae Kai.. Aku tak bisa menjadi namjachingumu" Sambil melihat ke arah Kai di akhir kalimatnya

"Kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Kai dengan raut wajah yang sangat kecewa

"Ada seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi. Mianhae Kai" ucap Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah.. Kai maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam hingga Kyungsoo kembali berbicara

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja Kai. Hari sudah semakin larut" Kai hanya menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah anggukan. Kai dan Kyungsoo masih berada dalam keheningan yang tercipta hingga mereka sampai di dorm mereka

"Kau tak masuk Kai ?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa Kai tidak mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam

"Hyung masuk saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih berada di luar

"Mianhae Kai" gumam Kyungsoo bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup.

Ternyata apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dilihat oleh seorang manja bermata rusa

"Kenapa masih di sini ?" Tanya seseorang yang baru duduk di sebelah Kai

"Kenapa Luhan hyung berada di luar ?" Tanya Kai balik setelah melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Karena aku melihatmu masih di luar. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar malam-malam begini ?"

"Menenangkan diri ?" Kai tersenyum miris

"Menenangkan diri karena apa ? Bukankah kau baru saja pergi keluar bersama Kyungsoo ? Harusnya kau merasa bahagia"

"Aku memang keluar bersamanya hyung tapi karena itu pula aku seperti ini sekarang"

"Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku kalau kau mau" Kai menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan

"Tadi aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya hyung" Kai menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tapi dia menolakku hyung. Dia juga bilang bahwa ia sangat menyayangi seseorang tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi hyung, aku hancur hyung" Sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"Sudahlah Kai, hentikan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa lebih sakit" Sambil menahan tangan Kai yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"Kai dengar aku !" Ucap Luhan sambil memegang wajah Kai agar Kai melihat ke arahnya

"Masih ada orang yang mencintaimu di sini Kai. Cobalah untuk melihat orang itu dan lupakan Kyungsoo"

"Maksud hyung ?" Tanya Kai yang terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu Kai. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu Kai"

Kai merasa sangat kaget dengan pengakuan Luhan padanya

"Tapi bukankah hyung tahu kalau aku menyukai Kyungsoo hyung"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tak memintamu untuk menjadi namjachinguku sekarang Kai. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu tentang perasaanku. Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa melihatku sebagai seorang yang mencintaimu"

"Aku masuk duluan. Jangan terlalu lama di luar malam-malam" Lanjut Luhan sambil melangkah memasuk ke dalam dorm

"Mianhae hyung" Ucap Kai sebelum Luhan masuk ke dalam. Luhan hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Kai

Pagi ini Kyungsoo terbangun dan tidak mendapati Kai ada di kamar mereka. Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin Kai sudah terbangun lebih dahulu tapi ternyata Kyungsoo menemukan Kai masih tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dorm mereka. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah karena ternyata perkataannya semalam membuat Kai jadi tidur di sini

"Kai bangun, ini sudah pagi dan kita harus berangkat sebentar lagi" Ucap Kyungsoo membangunkan Kai dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai dengan lembut. Tak seperti biasanya Kai akan langsung terbangun jika di perlakukan dengan lembut setelah melihat siapa yang membangunkannya Kai langsung terduduk.

"Gomawo hyung" Ucap Kai saat kesadarannya mulai pulih

"Aku akan mandi dulu setelah itu aku akan menyusul" ucap Kai sambil berdiri dan tak lupa ia menunjukan senyum indahnya.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan sikap Sehun kepadanya hari ini. Tak biasanya Sehun mendiamkannya seperti ini. Dan saat berada di bus Sehun memilih untuk duduk dengan Luhan bukan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa jika Sehun sedang marah padanya

"Sehunie-ah, kau marah denganku ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan lengan Sehun

"Aniya" Ucap Sehun dan berlalu pergi. Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi.

"Sehunie-ah, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di atap dorm mereka

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku ? Apa aku salah ? Ayolah Sehunie"

"Semalam kau kemana ? Aku khawatir padamu, saat aku bertanya pada yang lain, mereka bilang kalau mereka tidak tau. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku ?" Dengan nada manjanya

"Semalam aku pergi sebentar dengan Kai. Aku tak memberitahumu karena aku kira kau tak akan mencariku dan itu hanya sebentar"

"Kenapa kau pergi bersamanya ?"

"Kai hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

"Apa yang dia katakan ?"

"Dia bilang kalau dia meyukaiku dan dia ingin aku menjadi namjachingunya.."

"Lalu kau menerimanya ?"

"Ani"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku hanya menyayangimu dan aku juga sudah memiliki namjachingu dan itu adalah kau Sehunie" Sambil memeluk Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo langsung saja mengembangkan senyumnya dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan beralih menangkup kedua pipi chuby Kyungsoo. Sehun dengan cepat mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sehingga membuat pipi chuby Kyungsoo merona hingga ke telinganya. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk malu tanpa mau melihat ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu pun ingin terus mengganggu Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya dada langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka.

"Jadi Sehun orang yang beruntung itu ?" Tanya Kai yang ada di dekat mereka dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia memiliki namjachingu sepertinya kan ?" Lanjutnya

"Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini ?" Tanya Sehun balik

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian dan melihat yang barusan" Masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Seketika itu juga wajah Sehun dan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk bilang semoga kalian akan tetap selalu bersama sampai kapan pun. Kalau untuk perasaanku mungkin aku akan mulai mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo hyung di hatiku.. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir atau berfikir aku akan merusak hubungan kalian.. Kalian sudah sangat cocok mana mungkin aku tega merusak hubungan kalian" Setelah mengatakan itu semua Kai pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo

"Oh iya, sebaiknya mulai malam ini kita bertukar kamar. Kau setuju kan Sehun ?" Ucap Kai sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan saran yang Kai berikan

Entah kenapa Kai merasa lega setelah mengetahui jika orang yang Kyungsoo sayangi itu Sehun. Setidaknya Kai yakin jika Sehun tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Kai berada di kamarnya dan Sehun -dulu-

"Mulai malam ini aku dan Sehun akan bertukar kamar hyung" Sambil memperlihatkan senyum indahnya

"Hyung tidak keberatan bukan ?"

"Semua terserah pada kalian saja"

"Hyung, mungkin aku akan memikirkan apa yang pernah hyung katakan" Ucap Kai saat Luhan baru saja memejamkan matanya di sebelah Kai.

"Perkataan yang mana ?"

"Perkataan hyung yang semalam. Tentang aku yang harus mencoba melupakan Kyungsoo hyung dan mulai melihatmu" Sambil melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang melihatnya juga.

Luhan sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Kai akan mengatakan itu dalam waktu 1 hari setelah pengakuan cintanya. Saking senangnya Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Kai. Bukannya membalas pelukan Luhan, Kai malah berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan padanya. Setelah pelukan Luhan padanya terlepas dengan cepat Kai langsung mengecup bibir Luhan singkat sehingga membuat Luhan malu. Melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti itu malah membuat Kai semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Kai kemudian memeluk Luhan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

**END**

Kalau sudah baca review yaa..

Tunggu cerita-ceritaku berikutnya yaa


End file.
